The return
by spiderrock
Summary: How did he get the unlock, which were his feeling when coming back and seeing the state of his city. a oneshot about the toughs and feelings when Ezel return and how he get the power of unlock and how the counter attack agains link joker


The Return

How long has it been? How long since he has stand in the battlefield? How long since he saw people dying and the horror of war? He had left in order to become more powerful, strong enough so he could protect everyone, but he had arrived too late. Before him was a crippled sanctuary, he saw how many of the link Jokers units were attacking both the soldiers and the innocent people alike. He gritted his teeth and jumped from the cliff he and the rest of the Red Lion Troop had arrived and had been observing the situation. He descend like a bullet, the white cyberoid ´s look how an orange figure came towards them, second before he touch the ground he light his blades. It was true he had obtained a new incredible power, but it wasn't worth to be used in these weaklings. And big explosion was hear, and just after that sea of crimson flames burst from where the orange figure had landed. In matter of second the cyberoids that were near were reduced to ashes, other keep coming they fired the new enemy with their weapons that had the power of void, the power of lock.

Many black rings were shoot towards the man, in a normal case the knight should have been locked, but to their surprised the black ring broke the moment the try to corrupt and lock the man. They didn't saw it but the man smirked, a new barrage of flame came towards the cyberoids. Almost every one of the link joker that were there burn in an instant except one , after all he wasn't the same as the others he didn't wield a weapon with the lock he was a being who wield the power of lock itself. The white dragon Star Vader Mobius Breath Dragon, he shoot another black beam towards the man trying to lock him. How foolish, the beam was easily deflected by the knights sword, the dragon for the first time felt fear a fear that only grew as the man walked out of the sea of flames he had created himself. The dragon saw a blond knight wearing an orange and black lion armor wearing twin blades. In the next instant, the knight was in front of him, he stabbed the dragon in the stomach and then unleashed a new wave of crimson flame inside the same dragon, he hear how the dragon cry in pain, he didn't care after all the pain he and his kind had caused to innocent people. The dragon fell and as the rest of his troop catch up to him and he began to walk he hear a small murmur.

- How? … you … were … you were …. Dead. Ezel you were dea…. – the dragon couldn't finished as he died.

Ezel didn't bother and keep walking, but the dragon was right he was supposed to be dead, after all he realized that something was happening the second he saw that black ring appear in the sky. When he tried to return from his exile to fight with his brothers the gold paladins against new threat he was attacked by one of the Generals of the Link Joker the Star Vader Nebula Lord Dragon. Both fight during many hours but in the end the golden knight was defeated and was left for death. He was really going to die but suddenly, he found himself in a white place he thought he had died and as regret and anger began to build inside him he was bring back to reality by a sweet voice.

Before him was a woman with silver hair wearing a blue dress, she had emerald eyes.

- Don't worry Ezel you're not death, you were close but for now you're safe.

- Who are you? Where am I?

- Here my dear Paladin, is the realm of the gods, the place where all the legendary and most powerful units in Cray come once their time is over.

- Wait I tough you said I wasn't dead.

- You aren't, but we bring you here in order to save you. Right now Cray is going to be taken by these new invaders.

- What? What about the Dragon Empire, the Sanctuary or even the Aqua Force?

- Its only matter of time before the fall, they are still fighting but with no way to overpower the power of Lock from this invaders they would definitely fall.

- But if you and the other beings here help I'm sure we could change the flow of this war.

- I'm sorry my child we can't.

- Don't joker around with me!

Ezel try to grab the woman but he passed through her, in that moment he understood all of them were anything more than spirits anymore. Suddenly he saw a pair of arms wrapped around his chest from behind. She couldn't touch him but still tried to easy his mind.

- We can do anything directly but with by putting our spirits inside you we can give you the power to break those black chains and even teach it to others.

Suddenly many figures appear, one by one as they entrust him the future they began to enter inside him, his now platinum armor began to disappear and he regain his old lion armor, he was surprised by this the silver armor was the ultimate strength he had gained, why was it disappearing.

- I'm so sorry my child, in order to wield this new power you need to give up the other. - Said the woman as she began to let go.

Ezel turn towards the woman, she was glowing and as the light became brighter her appearance also change, she became a blue dragon one Ezel recognize almost instantly Soul Saver Dragon. He wasn't sure but it looked like the dragon was smiling at him. Just like the others she began to vanish and he absorbed the final light.

He suddenly found himself in the frontiers of the Sanctuary, he began to run towards his home as he arrived in the same instant a white dragon with a red death scythe and a red core with a creepy smile guide many of white droids towards the sanctuary. He concentrate his flames in his blades and he use them to fly towards the Sanctuary. There he found many black rings as if they were sealing someone. He could use his new power just by instinct and cut the black ring, he found one of his old friends Gareth, and the knight was happy to see his leader and explained what had happened. The invaders has come to the sanctuary, the liberators, the Genesis and even the Revengers were fighting with everything they got but as long their troops were locked it was just matter of time. Ezel continue to walk and one by one he continue to release all the paladins that were there, after all they were his team, his friends and brothers that had been with him since he formed the Gold Paladin Clan, the red Lion troop.

Back to the present he had used his power and released many of the warriors of the Sanctuary and even teach his new power the Unlock. He and his troop with the help of the rest of the warriors they unlocked had almost repel the invasion. The only thing left to do was to finish the enemy general, Gareth had told him his name Star Vader Chaos Breaker Dragon. A explosion was hear in the top of the Royal paladin castle, he turn his head and made his way toward it. In the way he found many of the girls laying in the ground, he recognize them they were the Jewel Knights, they were formed after he left but he had heard from them, specially their leader Ashlei. He had known her since his time in the Royal paladin. He fear the worst and run with all his might to the castle, climb the stairs until he arrived at the higher levels; there he found some old friends the king of knights Alfred, the silver fang Garmore and the goddess of the Genesis Minerva. They were fighting against many of those cyberoids and in the middle of it he found her Ashlei, but it was different, she had black rings in her back and his white blade was stained with darkness.

Minerva was in tough spot, with her wings he could fly and scape but she couldn't bring to leave the other two Liberators behind; the fact that there were so many enemies didn't help, they were too many she was so busy trying to fend their attacks she didn't saw a black blade coming at her back until it was too late, she couldn't dodge nor block it will pierce through her and end her life, as she prepared herself for the blade she suddenly felt how everything around her became warmer and warmer. She opened his eyes and saw a blond knight holding the blade with his bare hand, blood came from it and all the link joker that were attacking the three of them had been reduced to ashes. The other two recognize him immediately and run to Minerva side.

- You… you're back! – yelled in happiness Garmore

- Sorry for being so late. – answer the lion while still holding the blade.

- Alfred who is this paladin? – asked Minerva

- Meet one of the founders of the Gold Paladin clan my lady, the lion of the burning soul Incandescent lion Blond Ezel.

Ashlei looked angry, "Why_! Why of all people it had to be him?"_ she didn't listen to any words as she struggled to free her sword from his grip. The lion didn't let go, he continue holding her blade and looking at her with such sad expression it only made her angrier. Suddenly she kick him in the stomach and send him flying towards some rubble at the end of the room. The other two knights get ready and were about to fight with the jewel knight when.

- Don't interfere, I … I'm going to save Ashlei.

The lion stand up from the rubble and walk towards the girl he unsheathe his swords but no flames came this time. The girl rushed towards him full of anger for some reason, she slashed and thrust at him at great speed and in different directions still the knight manage to par every one of his attacks. She keep attacking with every second passing her attack were becoming faster and stronger, little by little they begun to reach Ezel. Ezel jump back on order to gain some distance but when he landed she was already before him, the moment he jumped she leaped towards the point she thought he would land, she guess right and the moment the knight landed he felt the black blade pierce toward his shoulder. He fall from the pain with Ashlei on top of him; he was at her mercy she could just stab him in his hearth with one of her daggers she carried. But instead she raise her fist and began to hit him in the face again and again.

Ashlei didn't understand why she was hitting him, she was now the avatar of void and before him was an enemy, a very dangerous one she should have finish of in the first chance. She had meet him when both of them were nothing more than little kids. She had been with him when he decided to create a new clan in order to maintain order in the sanctuary. She has saw when he reached the ultimate strength against Glory Maelstrom and freed the legendary heroes. She remembered when she cry when he left without saying goodbye. How she created the Jewel Knights in order to maintain peace in the sanctuary while he was gone so he didn't have to worry in his trip.

- THIS IS YOUR FAULT! – " _It's not his fault"_

- YOU LEAVE US BEHIND! – _" he just keep walking a different path_"

- SOME MANY DEAD, SO MANY LOST JUST BECAUSE YOU CAME TOO LATE – " _it wasn't only him the one who was too late" _

- YOU FAILED ME AND REST. _– " he didn't, he come to save us in the moment of most need"_

- AND YOU KEEP STARING AT ME WITH THAT FACE FULL OF PITY! – "_Is he actually believing everything I'm saying?"_

- I'm sorry, I should have come sooner. – said Ezel as he put his hand in her cheek to wipe off the tears that had been falling since she began to yell.

Ashlei was too shocked she stopped hitting him, she fall backwards and began to move away from the lion. Ezel stood up and pick up his blades, it hurt to lift his left arm but he endure the pain he put his blades crossed in front of him.

Even in darkness, even in despair,

Never give up, as long as someone believes in you,

As long there is hope you can go beyond the limit,

Protect everything you hold dear,

No matter how painful it become never regret you path!

- LIMIT BREAK!

The moment he yelled the last two worlds his blades shattered and from their hilts burst flames, from the left one came crimson flames and from the right one came silver flames. Both flame surround him, as the flames began to die out, they were cut right in middle by a scissor dual like blade Ashlei saw the new aspect of the lion, his armor now had platinum while conserving his usual orange and black color, he now wield dual silver blades that come from his wrist. The biggest change was his hair, his golden hair was gone and replaced by a blue emerald hair. Both flames began to surround him in spiral forms, the golden lion had go over the limit and unleashed the full power of the unlock

- LIBERATION ROAR!

The lion roar and the flames began to expand around the Sanctuary breaking the black rings and releasing the others. Ashley saw that the Ezel in front of her was a complete different being but she couldn't help but to think what price he would have to pay for such power. At the same time Ezel pointed one of his dual blades towards the Jewel knight, she was still to shocked to move and with a fast swift that no one see the black ring in her back was broke and slowly she regain his usual aspect. She didn't understand what had happened but she felt as if a big weight had been lift from her shoulders. Ezel stopped her fall and hold her, she had been right it was his fault he had been to late, he had failed them, but still in the mix of sadness and regret he needed to keep fighting even if it was his fault, no because it was his fault he needed to save his brothers. He walked towards Minerva and left Ashley to her care.

- I'm going after Chaos Breaker Dragon, she is weak please look after her.

- Go Ezel, I would go with the rest of the Liberators and began to repel the attack. – said Garmore

- I will go and find Blaster blade, and then we will join you. – continue Alfred

Ezel smiled and put his hand in the kings chest, a golden flame appear and was absorbed by the king, he give him the power of unlock, if the worst were to happen in he failed again at least there would hope for the rest. He began to run toward the stairs and go to the top floor. But as he was climbing the stair he didn't notice, how the jewel knight was trying to reach him with her hand, still he was already far away.

- Don't go… you … you won't come back. – said Ashley in a whisper as tears fell from her face.

He would never hear those words and keep chasing the cursed dragon, he arrive at the top of the castle, from there he could see all the Sanctuary, he smile as he saw how the direction of the fight had changed and it was almost a reality that the paladins and the rest would protect the sanctuary.

- Enjoy the view paladin that is the last you would ever see.

Ezel turned around and saw a white dragon with a red death scythe he knew who it was, the leader of the enemy army Chaos Breaker dragon. Without fear nor anger he pointed his blades at the dragon.

- You can't kill me, this war is over!

He jumped towards he dragon and bot his blades and the death scythe clash in such way everyone in the sanctuary could see the battle between flames and the black ring. Chaos breaker swing his scythe with great strength but Ezel deflect it every time and counter attack with his blades covered in flames. As the fight continue all the roof of the castle was engulf with flames, chaos breaker couldn't believe the fact that someone nebula defeat so easily had become so strong in such a short time. As he keep thinking that he began to fly into the sky so he could attack from there, but when he stop he saw the knight was also flying towards him, using his flames like rockets he catch up to him before he could move and hit him in the face with his blades, the dragon lost his balance and Ezel hit him again and send him crashing towards the roof. The dragon crash after receiving such strike and couldn't stand up but when he raised his head he saw the paladin at the other side, but in the middle of his left dual blades was a res sphere. As each second passed the ball grow and he could see the sphere was made of flame and actually resemble a sun. Ezel throw the sphere toward the dragon and the moment it touched a great explosion happened. He was right it was like being burned by the sun itself.

- That was for the people you killed.

As the dragon was still being burn the knight run towards him ignoring his own flames and cut him with both forming an X in his chest where his core was located. The dragon roared in pain, he tried to ignore the pain and swing his scythe against the knight but as it was about to him he couldn't fell his arm, then he realize his arm and scythe weren't connected to his body anymore, he saw the paladin with his right arm raised, he had cut his arm with his blades.

- That was for the Ashlei and the people you reversed.

The dragon continue to burn till the flames die out, he couldn't do anything against the knight. He saw the knight walking towards him with another ball in the middle of his blades. But he was surprised when he saw a silver sphere in his other arm. He put both sphere together and they merge creating a sphere that was both silver and crimson he leave it on his left arm and the sphere take the form of a lion head and punch with everything he had the dragons red core.

- Crimson ultimate nova!

A pillar of flames came from the paladin fist and burn completely the dragons core, but it wasn't all the even after that the flames keep burning and keep burning the dragon till only ashes remained.

Ezel sighed, it was over, the battle was over, and it was the beginning of the end for the invaders. He walked toward the arm of the dragon and take his scythe then he walked towards the edge of the roof and yell

- **Don't Retreat! Don't Fear! Defeat the enemies before us! Grasp the future with our own hands! **

He stuck the scythe in the floor at his scythe all the link joker moral was crushed when they saw the weapon of his leader, while the paladins that keep fighting become more eager as the leader of the enemy had been defeated.

As he began to relaxed and regain his usual form, he saw a black meteor falling through the sky toward him. He dodge it, and when the meteor crash it break in many pieces, a black flame began to light up and the pieces of the meteor began to get together, they formed a giant robot whose limbs were connected by flames. When he was totally formed his eye lighten and yell.

- **I'm Omega Glendios, soldiers of the Star Vader's, keep fighting I'm the ultimate weapon, as long as I'm here we will win**.

Ezel activate his limit break and stand before Glendios, he wouldn't let him change the flow of the battle, as if he was accepting his challenge Glendios raise his left arm, Ezel did the same and both warriors fist clashed in a storm of both crimson and black flames.

Until this day no one know what happened to Ezel, some say that he was defeated and killed by Glendios, others that he was saved by the king of knight and then decide to travel again. But the truth was that he disappear, the king no matter how many time he was asked he never said anything but some sense sadness in his voice. So in matter of time almost believe that the lion had died, that he had sacrifice himself to give them a chance of victory and with that he had gained the respect of the leaders of all clans. Yet, one person refused to believe in his death, a blond haired elf. Ashlei, still believed that he was alive somewhere and even in it would take years to find him she would. After all she never thank him for saving her, this time she wouldn't wait for his return she would find him and both would return when the Sanctuary no Cray needed again.

* * *

im a fan of Ezel as im a gold paladin Player, many said that he apparently is dead but im not sure. so this a story about how he give the clans hope because if alfred defeat Glendios Ezel began the counterattack for the gold paladin. also this story is because is didnt like how he lost in the anime if takuto had know better he could have won. still review and give your oppinios of more story of this kind.


End file.
